Blue Eyes and Marshmallows
by ellagwho
Summary: Arthur is a handsome prat and Merlin is a cute and incredibly clumsy nerd. When Arthur develops feelings for the blue eyed boy... well, you get the picture. What could possibly go wrong? Modern AU Merthur. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to my new fanfiction, Blue Eyes and Marshmallows. This will be a multi-chapter and is a modern AU. It's also Merthur. Later on, there's Perwaine and Gwancelot (is that the right ship name? It's what I call it, haha). I'm super duper excited for this and hope that you are too! Reviews would be lovely please. I'll update every week or so. Enjoy! –Ella.**

_Chapter One_

"One of the reasons that the Battle of Hastings was so interesting was – Merlin?" Dr Gaius, Merlin's third period History teacher, folded his arms and stared at the curly, dark haired boy who just so happened to be near unconsciousness, his eyelids drooping. Morgana, Merlin's feisty best friend, nudged him awake with her elbow. He glared at her, annoyed, until he noticed the whole class looking at him. He rubbed his eyes, a confused expression appearing on his face.

Sheepishly, Merlin opened his textbook. "Sorry, sir."

"That's better. Now, continuing…" Dr Gaius turned back to the board. Merlin rolled his eyes and put his head on the desk. His peace was interrupted when a note landed on his desk. He presumed it was some sort of death threat from one of the idiots sitting at the back of the room, or some sort of joke about how he would never have a relationship. He sighed, opening it, but relaxed when he saw it was from Morgana.

_Check out my stepbrother staring at you. – Morgana_

Merlin's eyes widened and he stared at Morgana, who gestured frantically towards Arthur, the school's golden boy. He looked and immediately he locked eyes with the boy. Merlin was the first to look away, flustered. Why was Arthur Pendragon looking at him, of all people?

_Why's he looking at me? – Merlin_

_I'm gonna go with he either wants to kill you or he likes you. – Morgana_

_The first is probably more appropriate. – Merlin_

_You'd be surprised. – Morgana_

Merlin rolled his eyes, not bothering to send a note back. He didn't particularly care why Arthur was staring at him. Sure, he happened to have the most massive crush ever to exist on the face of planet earth on Arthur, but still. He was also gay, and that made things respectively awkward. Their two friendship groups never mixed, and Merlin had always received nothing but cruel remarks and tripping ups from them. Arthur never took part in it, but he didn't stop it either.

"It's the end of the lesson. Put your textbooks on the shelf and take your workbooks home to write your essays in. I expect them here on my desk in one week's time. See you then," Dr Gaius dismissed the class and Merlin leapt to his feet, happy it was lunchtime at last. He put his pencil case, planner and workbook away, before taking his textbook to the shelf and slinging his backpack on his shoulder. He grabbed his folders to take to his locker, and walked outside the classroom to wait for Morgana.

"Come on, I'm starved. Also, Gwaine, Gwen and Freya are probably waiting for us." Merlin moaned impatiently as Morgana was last to leave the classroom.

"Okay, okay!" she ruffled Merlin's hair and the two walked to their lockers, putting their books away and continuing to the canteen. Grabbing a tray, Morgana turned to Merlin.

"Why do you think he was staring at you?" Morgana grinned.

"You get right to the point," Merlin observed.

"Oh, be quiet," she laughed.

"I have no clue, honestly," Merlin grabbed a bottle of lemonade, a salad and a chocolate bar, before paying and following Morgana to their usual table. They put their stuff down.

"Hey, thank god you're here. Gwaine and Freya are trying to convince me I should ask out Lancelot." Gwen sulked.

"Well, you should." Morgana pointed out. Gwen's gaze turned to Merlin.

"Merlin?" she asked.

"I'm not getting involved," he put his hands up in mock surrender, but then added quietly: "You should."

Gwen rolled her eyes and picked at her lunch, and Merlin grinned.

"We have more pressing matters at hand. My idiot of a stepbrother was staring at Merlin practically all the way through History," Morgana told the other three. They all squealed (including Gwaine) and looked at Merlin.

"Why, though?" Freya asked.

"We have no clue!" Morgana shrugged.

"Stop making such a big deal out of this. It's not as if he doesn't know me, I'm his stepsister's best friend. Our groups don't mix, obviously, and I've never spoken to him, but there are probably perfectly normal reasons why he should have happened to be staring at me." Merlin said.

"Why don't you go ask him, Morgana?" Gwaine asked, ignoring Merlin completely.

"He doesn't like me talking to him when he's with his friends. Besides, they're all perfectly irritating." Morgana inspected her nails and looked back up at Merlin. "You'll have to ask."

"What? No! No, no, no. Never. Morgana, don't be stupid." Merlin's face went pale and he folded his arms.

"Merlin, how else are we going to find out why he was staring at you?" Freya sighed.

"We're not going to find out!" Merlin exclaimed. Morgana sighed.

"Fine, Merlin, I will ask him tonight. But don't pretend you don't want to know," she grinned. Merlin, extremely fed up with the three girls, turned to Gwaine for help. He shrugged.

"He's still looking at you, and I'm rather interested to know why." Gwaine nodded in the general direction of Arthur's table. They turned around to see Arthur staring intently at Merlin. It made him rather uncomfortable; so he turned back.

"Okay, I'm interested," he sighed. "But I will not go and ask him why. I'll leave that to you, Morgana."

"Perfect," she smiled, before grabbing her bag and getting up. "I have a Spanish class to get to. Merlin, don't forget we have plans this evening. Be at mine by 6, please." She winked and walked off.

"Well, looks like you'll be going to the Pendragon household tonight!" Gwen exclaimed.

"By hell, she planned that pretty well," Gwaine chuckled.

"Merlin, Arthur will be there!" Freya squealed.

"Okay, okay guys. Yes, but it doesn't mean I'll speak to him." Merlin replied. Freya and Gwen sighed before getting up and making some excuse about going to their Drama class, when really they just needed somewhere to vent about Merlin and Arthur.

Gwaine turned to Merlin.

"We have fifth period Science together, right?" Gwaine asked. Merlin nodded.

"Cool. Let's go," he clapped his hands, and together they walked to Science, Gwaine holding in the temptation to start a conversation about Arthur.

After a long Science lesson which involved Gwaine spilling various (unharmful) chemicals on Merlin, it was finally time to leave.

"See you, Gwaine!" Merlin called a quick goodbye to his friend and left the classroom, looking at the ground. He was almost outside when he bumped into Arthur's best friend Lancelot.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Why, _Mer_lin!" Lancelot smiled.

"Um, hello…" Merlin replied uneasily.

Lancelot winked before continuing.

"It's okay. Have a nice evening!"

Puzzled, Merlin continued on his way home. Once he was there, soaking wet from the rain, he gave his mother Hunith a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to get changed and dry. After drying his hair, making it look particularly wild and not at all attractive, he put on a Doctor Who shirt, jeans and his old green hoodie, before turning on his laptop. He had a good three hours before he had to go to Morgana's – he was going to write a bit more of the story he'd been working on, about King Arthur and his knights. Obviously, having a name from the legend, he was obsessed with Arthurian stories and decided to write one of his own. It was beginning to be longer than he'd ever hoped, and even though it would never leave his laptop, he was enjoying writing it.

After he'd worked on his story, he went downstairs to eat, before grabbing his bag and a couple of the movies they had planned to watch.

"Bye, mum!" he called to Hunith, who was doing laundry upstairs.

"Bye, love! Are you staying the night at Morgana's?" she replied.

"Yeah - I've got all my stuff, and uniform for tomorrow," he smiled. She nodded, and he walked out into the cold night.

He arrived at Morgana's house shivering, before ringing the doorbell. Luckily, Morgana answered and beckoned him inside.

"It's _freezing_!" Merlin moaned as he gave her the movies and followed her upstairs, into the family's 'movie room'. Morgana had set up snacks, drinks and places to sit.

"Arthur and Lancelot will be joining us, as well as Gwen!" Morgana said excitedly. Merlin almost choked on his own spit.

"You… you, you… why?" Merlin sunk down onto the couch, and Morgana sat down next to him. "Do they even like Marvel movies?"

"Arthur does – I'm not so sure about the other two, but they'll probably be staring romantically into each other's eyes or whatever crap those two do," Morgana replied. "Relax, it'll be fine. I'm going to my room to grab a couple more movies – if Arthur comes in, just be normal. Okay?"

Morgana smirked at him before leaving the room. Knowing her, she'd set this all up. Merlin sighed, staring at the blank wall. He wasn't really okay with this, but he couldn't exactly leave. He'd just have to get Morgana back, some way…

Whilst thinking of plans of revenge, Merlin's train of thoughts was interrupted when Arthur entered the room.

"Hello," he said, and Merlin turned around, startled. Arthur's hair was tousled and he was still wearing his uniform, but he'd taken off his tie and blazer.

"Um, hi." Merlin forced himself to reply. "I'm Merlin."

"I know," Arthur grinned. "I'm Arthur."

"I know," Merlin smiled back.

"Good, seems like we both know each other." Arthur sat himself down next to Merlin. "What are we watching?"

"Um, Thor first, and then the Avengers, and then 27 Dresses because Morgana insisted we watch it." Merlin said.

"27 Dresses… really?" Arthur asked.

"Hey, I happen to quite like it!" Merlin said defensively.

"Okay, I'll give it a go." Arthur chuckled. "It's a bit of a contrast, superhero movies and then 27 Dresses."

"Ah, that's how me and Morgana do things," Merlin said.

"Well, it'll be fun," smiled Arthur. Just at that moment, Morgana returned with Gwen and Lance. Merlin and Arthur immediately got up, saying hello to the two.

"I have all our movies!" Morgana announced. "Now sit."

Merlin sat down on the couch, and Arthur and Morgana sat on either side of him. Gwen and Lancelot sat on two beanbags in front of the couch. Merlin's eyes lit up when he saw the bowl of marshmallows.

"Marshmallows!" he squealed, before picking up the bowl and grabbing three at once. Everyone laughed.

"I bought those just for you and Arthur because nobody else here likes them, so enjoy!" Morgana said lightly, and Merlin glared at her, before turning to glare at Arthur as he took a marshmallow.

"Hey, I like them too!" Arthur pouted. Merlin, unable to resist to Arthur, let him take a handful out of the bowl. Morgana put the first movie into the DVD slot, before they all sat back to watch the movies.

Five or six hours later, they were almost at the end of 27 Dresses. Merlin was in tears as Jane and Kevin had an argument, and Arthur was watching him, a small smile on his face. Morgana watched Arthur, not at all surprised by his actions, due to what he had told her earlier.

**Earlier**

"You were staring at Merlin the whole way through lunch today." Morgana said to Arthur as they opened the door to their house.

"You said that like a statement." Arthur replied.

"That's because it is," she rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"None of your business!" Arthur grabbed a diet coke from the fridge.

"Oh, but it is. Merlin is getting slightly freaked out and a bit worried," Morgana said airily.

"He's getting freaked out?" Arthur asked sadly, letting his guard down.

"What, you wanted the staring to seduce him instead?" she laughed.

"No, I just don't want him to be scared of me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I like him, okay? In that awkward more-than-friends way. I also don't know if he's gay or not, and yeah…" Arthur trailed off.

"Hah! I knew it!" Morgana squealed, dancing around the kitchen. "You barely know him, though. Come to the little movie night get together I'm having. Invite Lance as not to seem weird – I'll invite Gwen. It'll be awesome!"

"Sure… I guess…" Arthur replied, not sure if he had any say in the matter anyway. He went upstairs to his room to read before Merlin and the others arrived. He was as nervous as he'd ever been.

**Later**

At the end of 27 Dresses, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen were crying. The film was on one of those soppy romantic ones that Merlin loved, and he couldn't help crying. Arthur probably thought he was a total idiot, but he couldn't stop himself. He grabbed a tissue out the box Morgana was holding and wiped his eyes, but froze when a comforting arm slid around his shoulders from Arthur's direction. He squealed inwardly but sat back down comfortably, leaning into Arthur. They both smiled, content with the position they were sitting in.

After the movie was over, Merlin went into Morgana's room with her and Gwen. Uther didn't mind him sleeping with them, just as he didn't mind Merlin was gay. He and Hunith were good friends, and had known each other for a really long time. Besides, Merlin being gay meant hardly anything was going to happen between him and Morgana or Gwen.

He lay down on the mattress that Morgana had put on the floor for him, and listened to Morgana and Gwen's chatter. He was too tired and confused to join in, as he usually would. Did Arthur actually _like_ him?

"Morgana," Merlin said suddenly.

"Yes, honey?" Morgana asked.

"Does Arthur like me?"

"…I wouldn't be lying if I said yes." Morgana smiled. "You must not say anything to Arthur about you knowing though – he doesn't feel comfortable enough with what he knows about you. Just be patient."

Merlin nodded, the butterflies in his stomach flying wildly around. He rolled over, content with the fact that Arthur Pendragon might not be as big of a prat as he seemed. And that he might fancy Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hullo. Feel free to slap me through the internet. I feel so stupid, this has been sitting in my documents folder since, I don't know, February? I completely forgot about it – I'm halfway through writing chapter three. School's been awful and hectic and I've just had so much to do. I'm also planning another a few more new fics for different fandoms which has been taking up my time. I'm still going to keep up on this one, though, and update as much as I can.**

**Again, I apologize, and I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry about the HTTYD references, I'm in love with the film and currently working on planning (as I said above) a Hijack/Frostcup fic. (:**

_Chapter Two_

"Arthur, get up!" Gwen giggled excitedly.

"Mmmph," Arthur moaned sleepily. "Coffee."

"Yes, yes. Morgana's making some downstairs. Get your lazy ass out of bed, we have school today," she replied. He sat up to see a smiling Gwen looking at him from the doorway. She was dressed in the school's uniform; a white shirt with a navy blue blazer. The blazer had gold buttons and the school's crest on the pocket. Girls were required to wear black skirts and the boys had to wear black trousers. There was also a blue and gold tie.

"Okay, fine," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Now get out while I change!"

Gwen chuckled, running down the stairs to Morgana. Arthur quickly got changed into his uniform and grabbed his backpack, going into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of the coffee Morgana had just made.

"Hey!" a sleepy Lance protested from the table. "That was for me!"

"Get another one, then!" he pointed out. Lance pouted and checked his watch.

"We don't have long, since Arthur slept in," he said.

"Ah, but Merlin's still asleep. Can someone get him up?" Morgana asked.

"I'll do it," Lance got up, but was pushed back by Gwen.

"Let Arthur do it, since he was the second to last to be up," Gwen said. Arthur glared at her as Morgana grinned gleefully.

"Go please, Arthur! We're going to be late!" she said. Arthur got up, mumbling about having a lawyer, and went up to Morgana's room. Knocking on the door, he went inside.

"Merlin?" he called. A body stirred from the mattress on the floor. Arthur went over and saw an adorable looking Merlin curled up, clutching a Toothless plushie.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, shaking Merlin slightly. Merlin awoke with a start as he saw Arthur grinning down at him.

"Is it morning?" Merlin said, trying to hide the plushie.

"Yes. Morgana's got coffee downstairs. Really, Merlin, you like How To Train Your Dragon?" Arthur laughed.

"Yes," Merlin blushed. "Toothless is my favourite."

"Relax!" Arthur smiled, beginning to walk to the doorway. "I think it's cute."

Merlin, slightly shell shocked, unpacked his school uniform and shut the door as Arthur went downstairs. After he'd changed and put his Toothless plushie away, as well as all his stuff, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and jumped down the stairs two at a time. When he got to the kitchen, he grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast from the big pile Morgana had made, and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Morning, Merlin!" Gwen smiled.

"Morning!" he chirped back. He was in a pleasant mood, and strangely not tired. The coffee probably helped with that.

"Is everyone ready?" Morgana smiled.

"Yup," Lance said, and everyone grabbed their jackets before walking out into the cold winter morning.

Merlin quickly drunk his coffee and took his toast to eat on the way, before catching up to Morgana and Arthur.

"So, what other animated movies do you like, Merlin?" Arthur asked slyly, smiling as a blush crept up Merlin's neck and onto his face.

"U-um, my favourites are probably How To Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave… and Lilo and Stitch," he said quietly.

"Aww, Merlin!" Morgana giggled, tousling his hair.

"Hey, stop!" he groaned, and knew he looked a mess now. Arthur and Morgana both laughed as they entered the school's black gates.

Merlin spotted Gwaine and ran up to him, yelling a 'goodbye' to Arthur and Lance as Morgana and Gwen joined him.

"Gwaine!" Merlin grinned. "How are ya?"

"Good. What's the latest on Arthur?" Gwaine asked Morgana.

"He has a crush on Merlin – but he doesn't know Merlin knows, so shh!" Morgana whispered. Gwaine let out an excited yelp and hugged Merlin tightly.

"Took him long enough to come out with it, though. I had to practically force it out of him." Morgana linked arms with Merlin and Gwen, who linked arms with Gwaine. "Come on, let's go to tutor."

After sitting down in his seat next to Morgana, he got his sketch-pad out and began to finish a drawing he'd been doing of all his friends. They were on the backs of dragons – riding through the sunset… free to do as they pleased.

Dr Gaius (who was also their form tutor) called for silence and did the register. After this, he let them talk as they pleased whilst he marked books. Soon, it was time for Period 1. Merlin and Gwen had Music together so they walked down the corridors to their classroom.

"Don't we have this class with Arthur?" Gwen teased.

"Shut up, Gwen!" Merlin blushed and leant on the wall beside the classroom door. "Besides, I'm not supposed to know, remember?"

"Know what?" Arthur asked, coming up behind Gwen.

"Nothing. Hello, Arthur, what a pleasure it is to see you!" Merlin drawled sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet. Yes, hello!" Arthur laughed. "Are you keeping a secret from me?"

"Nope. Definitely not. I'm 100% honest!" Merlin grinned nervously, before slipping into the classroom after Gwen and going to his seat.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and followed Merlin into the classroom. He sat a couple of rows in front of Merlin, so he wouldn't get to talk to him for the whole lesson. It was a shame, he thought. He really ought to get to know Merlin better.

After Period 2, it was break. Arthur met Merlin outside the canteen.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know your friend Gwaine…"

"Yup, I know him. He's my friend, idiot."

"Shut up. Is he gay?"

Merlin felt a wave of jealousy hit him. "Why? Do you like him?"

"No, of course not! Well, I'm gay, but I don't like Gwaine. I like someone else."

"Okay, so why are you asking about Gwaine?"

"Because I think we should set him and my friend Percival up. Besides, the planning would mean we'd have to spend time together, and I want to get to know you."

Merlin's eyes lit up gleefully and he nodded. The two arranged to meet up at the local coffee shop to plan, before going their separate ways.

During his fourth period science class, Merlin got a text from Arthur. It stated Percival's number, which Merlin forwarded to Gwaine – knowing the boy had been staring at him the other day. Gwaine replied with thanks and Merlin smiled to himself.

After school, Merlin met up with Arthur. They left the school together and watched Gwaine and Percival walking towards the same coffee shop they had been heading towards. This meant they saw Gwaine lean up and kiss Percival. They also saw Percival push Gwaine away – and run.

"Crap," Merlin whispered, and ran to Gwaine, who shook him off and began walking in the opposite direction.

Arthur quickly got out his mobile and texted Percival, whilst walking to his car to drive to his house. He needed to see Percy, and he needed to fix this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"Percy?" Arthur knocked on the door of Percival's room. His mother had let Arthur come up, telling him that Percy had burst into the house looking shocked, surprised and a little angry.

"What do you want?" Percival said. The voice was muffled and sounded thick, as if he had been crying.

"To talk to you about what happened literally fifteen minutes ago," Arthur replied. "Let me in?"

A few seconds later, the door opened. Percival peered round the doorway shyly.

"Come on in," he whispered.

Arthur walked into Percy's room, sitting on the pine desk chair. Percival sat on the edge of his bed, clutching a tissue.

"Sorry," he sniffed.

"It's fine!" Arthur assured him. It was a shock to see Percy crying – he rarely did. When he did cry, it was because he hurt himself playing sports and it was a bad injury. It was never anything emotional or to do with feelings.

"I shouldn't have run away from him like that," Percival looked at the ground. "Poor Gwaine."

"You were just confused, Percy. Don't blame yourself," Arthur said.

"No, no, that's the thing. I'm not confused. I do like Gwaine. Have for a while now, actually," Percy admitted.

Arthur threw a pillow he found on the floor at him. "Idiot! Why'd you never tell me?"

Percival laughed. "Sorry, I'm not sure. I just kept it to myself. These thoughts just got tangled in my head, and I could hear people at school laughing at us. I know Gwaine wouldn't care, but those things get to me. I didn't want to be teased, and I let that get in the way of my actual feelings. I regret it now, and I need to talk to him."

Arthur was shocked. He didn't think Percival was one to care about being bullied by the idiots at their school, but the closer he looked at Percy, the more he understood.

"Percy, nobody will bully you. Morgana and I will make sure of it. Sure, she's my sister, but she can kick ass. Lance will be on your side too and I'm sure that most of the other guys will. Any who aren't can go sit somewhere else at lunchtime," Arthur grinned. Percy got up and got his phone, ready to call Gwaine.

"Thanks, Arthur," he said, and dialled the number.

"Gwaine?" Merlin knocked on the door of the dark haired boy. Beside him stood Gwen, who had caught up with Merlin after seeing him run down the street. On his other side stood Mordred, a boy who sometimes sat with the group at lunch and was quite close to Gwaine as they worked with each other in a few lessons.

"What?" a surly voice replied.

"Open the door!" Gwen said.

"No."

"Gwaine, you open this door right now or I won't help you with our algebra homework," Mordred said harshly.

That was too much for Gwaine, and he opened the door, letting all three of them enter the room.

"I guess Merlin told you all what happened?" he said.

The other two nodded. Gwaine sat down.

"He just doesn't like me," he said simply. Gwen opened her mouth to reply but before she could utter a word Gwaine's mobile rang. Upon seeing the name on the screen, his eyes widened. Mordred's quick mind immediately knew who it was and he spoke to the startled boy.

"The same goes for that phone call. Don't answer it, you won't get any algebra help," he warned. Gwaine sighed and answered the call.

"Hello, Percy," he said flatly.

After about thirty seconds of listening to Percy speak, Gwaine's expression turned joyful, and he nodded.

"Okay, see you there," Gwaine nodded to himself, hanging up the phone.

"Was that Perc? Does he want to meet you?" Merlin said excitedly.

"Yes, Merlin, yes it was, and yes. I'm going to meet him for coffee now, so you guys can bug off." Gwaine winked at them and then grabbed his jacket, running out of his room. "See you all tomorrow!"

**At the coffee shop**

Gwaine ran into the coffee shop, and a massive smile broke out across his face as he saw Percy sitting in the corner, two coffees on the table.

"Hello!" Percival said, smiling.

"Hey," Gwaine said shyly.

"Um, yeah.. I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm really bad at expressing feelings, and I think I was confused…" Percy said, rubbing his hands together.

"It's fine, honestly." Gwaine replied. "I forgive you."

"Great." Percy replied happily, and they started to talk like they'd never argued.

**Back at Merlin's house**

After going to see Gwaine, Gwen, Mordred and Merlin had gone back to Merlin's house. Gwen was furiously texting and Mordred and Merlin were having an argument about Star Trek.

"Spock is the best." Merlin folded his arms and glared at Mordred.

"How so? Kirk is the captain!" Mordred replied haughtily.

"Why don't you two just agree Chekov is the best and we can leave it at that?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"True, true." Merlin laughed. Just at that moment, the front doorbell rang.

"I'll go." Merlin got up and ran to the door. He pulled it open, and his eyes grew wide as he saw the figure standing there.

"Um, hey.. Gwen texted me the address and stuff, I promise I don't stalk you or anything… uh, can I come in?" Arthur pulled his hoodie closer around him.

"Damn you, Gwen!" Merlin yelled. He'd deal with her later.

Right now, he had to tend to the golden haired boy standing on his doorstep.

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews! Sorry it's taken so long again. I can't even make excuses anymore gah.. I'm a bad author! D: Hope you enjoyed. I'm working on a couple projects right now:**

**A Buffy OC fanfiction with one of my best buds, which will be up on both of our accounts sometime in the near future!**

**A modern AU fic with The Big Four at high school. I'm pretty sure it's going to be Hijack, but I haven't decided. **

**Talk to you guys soon!**

**Ella**


End file.
